<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Universe's Strangest Gems by TheBestGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461052">The Universe's Strangest Gems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer'>TheBestGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Gen, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Parody, Pre-Canon, Spinel doesn't show up in this story though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place in the Crystal Gem Spinel AU which was created by Moonshine210, if you haven't read any of their stories yet I strongly recommend you read them.)</p><p>Before Spinel joined the rebellion, before she and the Crystal Gems lived their lives on Earth, before she became a mother for the human/gem hybrid known as Steven Universe, there was another group of gems acting against the diamonds.</p><p>These gems, who were once accepted by all gems and even the diamonds, later became outcasts an many consider them to not even be called gems anymore. The universe sees them as the most defective gems ever even by off-colored standards. It doesn't matter though, for even though they are the strangest gems ever, they still have each other.</p><p>A Steven Universe Parody of one of my favorite DC Comics turned TV Show, Doom Patrol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Universe's Strangest Gems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greetings, I am Peridot Facet-3E6A Cut-5XC and I am happy to tell you all that among Peridot's I happen to be the most adequate, most brilliant, most perfect Peridot of them all. Though of course I think so even though many other Peridot's think they are but who are they kidding themselves. While they work on the Colony Ships that are used to expand our glorious empire all in the name of Yellow Diamond, I however, work in making all of us gems to become what the Diamonds expect from us, to be perfect. In this universe there is only one truth to the Great Diamond Authority: either you're perfect or you're not. That there was where Peridot's like me come in, for gems that don't have any special powers and such we fit them with our latest tech to improve them, make them just as perfect as they should.</p><p>However, it was this job that made me from a respected Peridot among Peridot's into what many call me: a traitorous clod.</p><p>I never once saw a problem with our work, I always did my job and got the results I long for. Ever since I first emerged from my kindergarten I always have done my job correctly. Many gem brutes like those insufferable Quartz soldiers always saw our work useless for if they weren't already perfect then there's no point in trying to make them perfect. I always remind them that it was our duty given to us by Yellow Diamond that we must keep up our work, no excuses. They however, saw it as nothing but pointless no matter how many times a remind them of the Diamonds word against their own. I now begin to suspect that it might've been their attitude that made me do the most unthinkable action ever.</p><p>Soon the Quartz soldiers started making all other gems think the same thing, I know none of them ever said anything about it but I can see the look in their vision spheres. All this ridicule made me want to prove every single gem that my work was important, more important them making machines that go to other worlds. But then again how can one prove that making useless gems into perfect ones was truly worth praising if all other gems saw that it's just making them like what they are. That's when inspiration struck my gem.</p><p>Instead of making all gems meet the expectations of the Diamonds why not make gems exceed their expectations. Rather than having all gems be like their counterparts I shall make them better than their counterparts. I had to tell Yellow Diamond of my idea as soon as possible.</p><p>It did take a long time to have been granted an audience with Yellow Diamond, given of course she is busy commanding an entire army while her fellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, took care of politics and such. It's things like that, that made me truly appreciate being given to Yellow Diamond. Speaking of, I was finally able to propose my idea to her. It was going simple I tell Yellow Diamond that even though the other gems are truly matching what she wants them to be that I can make them better. I'm talking about given them powers and abilities that they have never been given before and even give gems that have sadly been shattered a chance to make themselves better than they ever could with my fantastic machines. It was amazing, I've given Yellow Diamond the greatest speech of my entire existence, I knew that she would approve my proposal right away and gems will be made better than they have ever been. I've never felt more brilliant.</p><p>And then Yellow Diamond did something I wasn't expecting at all, she started shouting at me, claiming that I'm trying to make her empire imperfect. IMPERFECT!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SHE THOUGHT I WAS TRYING TO DO THAT!!! I tried to convince her that I was doing the opposite, that if I did proceed with the plan then she would have much better soldiers at her side. That is what most leaders want right, for their soldiers to be better than they expect them to be.</p><p>Yellow Diamond however, didn't see it that why and told her pair of Topaz guards to escort me out of her chamber. I was lucky to have not feel the effects of her Light De-stabilization but I still felt the effects of what have happened. I've given her the greatest idea any Peridot ever had and I expected to have been granted approval but, instead I was met with accusations of imperfection.</p><p>I tried to continue my work as usual after that but ever since I gave Yellow Diamond my idea every single gem that I have come across have met me with a much more sinister gaze. Every gem from Aquamarines, Obsidian's, Jasper's, even Pearl's have begun looking at me differently. I first noticed it when my fellow Peridots said that I have gone out of line, that I was pushing an idea that was never meant to be. It was suppose to be the thing that changed everything and every gem I come across treats improvement to be even worse than coming out of the kindergarten as a defect.</p><p>I've done my best to ignore them and continue what I've been doing for a long time now, but as the cycles go by their words get much worse then the last. Until one day it just far more worse than even I have anticipated. A Quartz soldier, an Amethyst no less, claimed that I was defective. She told gems everywhere that all my ideas are from the mind of defective Peridot and the worst part is that every gem that heard it started to believe every word that she said. I wasn't defective, my plan was perfect, they are the ones that are taking what I said the wrong way.</p><p>I fear that even Yellow Diamond started to believe that Quartz soldier as well for after a few cycles of trying to endure all this my superior, a fellow Peridot, said to me that she was to escort me to Yellow Diamond at once. Fearing that some gems might try to hurt me I thought it would be best to grab one of my many inventions, a device that causes vision distortion long enough for me to escape. Having grabbed my invention I made my why to Yellow Diamond along with my superior.</p><p>It was then that my fear had been realized that as we neared Yellow Diamond's chamber that my superior told me everything. That my idea of improving gems was considered an act of treason against the Great Diamond Authority she proceeded to call me defective and told me that was to be harvested at once. She summoned her weapon, a sort of blade type weapon, and told me to enter the chamber to begin the harvesting. I only wanted to help other gems and now I was going to be harvested for it. No! I didn't want to go against my Diamond but I wasn't going to let this be my end. Before my superior knew it I grabbed my vision distortion device and used it against her.</p><p>Blinded by my device I went for her weapon, I know now that I could've used my own weapon but this was all happening fast. I tried to pull it out of her touch stumps and we have struggled for some time, I knew that some of Yellow Diamond's Topaz guards would be here soon so I had to hurry up and grab her weapon. However, as I was about to make her lose her weapon she instead lost her balance as I pushed her a little too hard and she fell over the edge of the spire and fell into the giant crater. I'm not sure if she ever survived the fall but right now that was the last thing on my mind.</p><p>My ideas didn't single me out as a traitor but this certainly did. I went against my superiors orders and pushed her off the spire and possibly had her shattered. I didn't want to betray the Diamonds but at the same time I didn't want to die so I only had one option left. I had to leave Homeworld and never come back.</p><p>It was going to be difficult to get access to a warp pad since I will be seen by every gem and after what just happened they'll send the Topaz guards after me on sight. I won't stand a chance so there was only one thing I can do, I needed to gain access to a Colony Ship and fly off to any planet not controlled by the Diamonds, I'll even take an asteroid. Getting a Colony Ship will also prove difficult since it constantly guarded by both Amethyst's and Rubies. What was a Peridot to do?</p><p>It was then however, that luck was finally coming my way. Although I shouldn't be saying that since it should be considered a serious traitorous act among all kinds but from one traitor to another I should really thank this gem. Apparently as I was pondering how to get a Colony ship away from those Rubies and Amethyst's every single gem on Homeworld, even the Diamond's received word that there is a gem on one of the planets they have yet to conquer planning to revolt against the Diamonds. The gem known as a 'Rose Quartz' belonging on this planet called 'Earth' had already sabotaged all of the kindergartens and forced the Diamonds hand. Yellow commanded all Rubies and such gems like them to their ships to dispose of the traitorous gem.</p><p>I used this to make my move.</p><p>I reached the nearest Colony Ship as it was just taking off and waited for the right moment, when I was out of Homeworld space. Seeing my former home gone I made it to the bridge of the ship and grabbing another one of my vision distortion devices I ordered the Ruby flying the ship to stop so I can commandeer this vessel. The Ruby of course refused and tried to force me off the ship by summoning her weapon, a hammer. I set off the device, before closing my vision sphere's so I wouldn't be blinded of course, and threw the Ruby far across the bridge. Sitting in the chair I pressed the correct sequence of buttons to activate the shield around me and opened one of the hatches. The Ruby tried to get up but with one of the hatches open the suction of space caught her and pulled her out of the ship and fly though space.</p><p>I had finally got my ship and I was finally ready to make my escape, setting my coordinates away from the other ships I piloted the ship manually to get as far away from them as possible. It's a good thing that all Peridot's must go through pilot initiation as they are first emerged. Now far away from the other ships while also checking to make sure that none of them were following me I kept going to find a new place to stay. I honestly don't know how long it's been but I have finally found a suitable planet. Scanning for any sign of gems and finding nothing I landed on the planet that seemed to be rich with flora but not much other life. It was perfect.</p><p>I sigh though as the word perfect has become bitter to me. All this happened because I wanted to aid the Diamonds and make all gems more perfect than before and this is what they do to me. Don't get me wrong, I still believe that all gems can be made better and I still want nothing more than to prove that to them, now more than ever.</p><p>They're all going to wish that they never belittled me, called me a traitorous clod, and tried to harvest me and I was going to do that by making them all look like pathetic clods for I was right. Any gem I find will be made better than they have ever been all that I need to do now is find such gems and then get to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>